C'est foutu pour le Bac
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Tu étais allé voler cette tablette, comme ça, sans réfléchir. Tu ne savais pas trop ce qui t'y poussait à vrai dire. Tu pensais suivre tes instincts, mais c'était bien plus profond, bien plus important, mais tu ne savais pas vraiment encore à l'époque. Quand un orage modifie le destin d'une vie.


Hum hum, c'est vrai je suis entrain de disjoncter avec mon bac, mais je n'ai pas eu l'idée du titre tout de suite, c'est au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais cet OS que j'y ai pensé 8D

J'adore Kevin, c'est un super personnage de l'histoire et je l'ai tout de suite aimé - qui ne peut pas l'aimer... ?

En fait, je précise que la fin de l'OS n'est pas exactement comme dans l'épisode parce que ma mémoire est défaillante et que je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver la scène et que voilà 8D /SBAM/

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira donc, ne me refusez pas une review si vous pouvez m'en laisser une, ça fait toujours très plaisir !

Une très bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**C'est foutu pour le Bac**

* * *

C'était l'un de ces soirs où tu jouais du violoncelle, ce que tu avais l'habitude de faire lorsque tu voulais juste faire passer le temps ou simplement te détendre.

Puis tu t'étais arrêté pour regarder ton ordinateur et voir les probabilités que tu avais envie résoudre en répondant au téléphone parce que ta copine t'appelait et que, vu que c'était ta petite amie, Channing, tu ne pouvais pas ne pas songer une seconde à ne lui pas répondre.

Alors tu avais décroché et vous avez parlé de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, comme tous les adolescents de ton âge, et c'était assez agréable.

Elle te disait d'arrêter de travailler comme un dingue et tu lui répondais que c'était jamais assez quand on a l'ambition de devenir le premier président ''asiatico-américain'' des États-Unis. Et tu lui disais aussi que tu ne savais pas quoi dire dans ta fiche de collèges, et tu regardais ta page blanche, songeur, en tenant de ta main gauche le portable.

C'était ton quotidien.

Et il n'y avait réellement aucune raison apparente pour que ça change, tu pensais.

Sauf que c'était sans compter ces deux crétins de frères, qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de taper sur un caillou griffonné avec un petit marteau, en s'amusant à jouer à Thor... Ah ça non, on ne pouvait pas dire que tu t'y attendais, ça sortait plutôt de l'ordinaire, toi qui était si à cheval sur tes mathématiques et ta logique de gravité, on peut dire que tu as été bien surpris.

Mais quand il y avait eu l'orage, tu buvais tranquillement une canette et tu souriais par la fenêtre au temps dehors qui se déchaînait, car le bruit de l'orage, ça te rassure. Et pourtant, ça ne devrait pas, ce soir, tu vois.

Mais c'était carrément sorti de l'ordinaire quand la foudre t'a atteinte dans ta propre maison et t'a soulevé comme par enchantement et bien électrocuté pendant quelques millièmes des secondes sans que tu n'en comprennes le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce que tu avais pu faire, toi, c'est hurler. Hurler en serrant des dents, vulnérable.

Peux-être avais-tu irrité le dieu du tonnerre par tu ne savais quelle manière, peut-être que c'était le hasard, peut-être que tout cela était irréel. Qu'en savais-tu, de toute façon ? Tu n'étais qu'un pauvre garçon qui n'avait même pas vingt ans et qui ne se doutait absolument de rien, toi comme n'importe qui parmi ces sept milliards d'humains, de cette réelle nature du monde extérieur.

Lorsque tu étais retombé au sol, toute ta chambre était dans un bazar impossible. Toi qui l'aimait nickel, c'était mort.

Mais tu avais d'autres préoccupations, dorénavant.

Comme de comprendre enfin d'où était sorti cet éclair de dingue et pourquoi est-ce que tu avais pleins de signes étranges d'une langue que tu n'avais encore jamais vue qui te rentraient dans la tête et n'en voulaient plus sortir, à te rendre fou.

Quoiqu'il en soit... ce qui suivit ne fut pour toi pas plus clair que la dissertation que t'avais donnée ton professeur de chimie en quatrième pour la première fois, sur un sujet que, même toi, tu n'avais pas étudié à l'époque, et ça t'avait bien marqué cette fois là.

Sans que tu n'y penses vraiment, tu t'étais jeté dehors, errant dans les rues de la ville, ne sachant aucunement où est-ce que tu allais et pour quelle raison.

De toute façon, ta raison, il semblait qu'elle soit partie en vacances depuis cet orage, et c'est encore étonnant que tu aies pu la conserver après avoir passé autant de temps à travailler ces matières scientifiques lors de tes loisirs d'ailleurs, alors que n'importe quel autre garçon aurait juste surfé sur internet pour mater des trucs plus ou moins catholiques selon les cultures ou juste sortir avec leurs potes... Enfin, tu avais Channing donc tout allait bien.

Puis tu as enfin compris le but de ta sortie nocturne improvisée lorsque tu t'étais approché de cet endroit là.

A une fenêtre, tu étais allé voler cette tablette comme ça, sans réfléchir. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment dans tes habitudes, d'agir de cette manière là.

Mais bon, tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences, ce qui ne te ressemble toujours pas, toi si calculateur, et tu as foncé, parce que c'était primordial et que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, sans doute.

Si tu seulement tu avais su.

Tu pensais suivre tes instincts, mais c'était bien plus profond, bien plus important, mais tu étais encore si ignorant à l'époque...

Tu avais détalé comme un lapin, c'est-à-dire en sprintant, le plus rapidement possible, et pourtant un lapin aurait tout de même encore couru plus vite que toi.

Ils t'avaient rattrapé sans aucun problème. Ils, désignant les « apprentis-Thor-qui-devraient-redoubler-s'il-étaient-de-vrais-élèves », responsables indirects du tournant qu'était entrain de prendre ta vie.

L'un d'eux, celui qui avait les cheveux courts, s'était jeté sur toi et toi, allongé sur la pelouse en tenant cette tablette comme ton premier cadeau d'anniversaire, ou, non, plutôt, comme le diplômes que tu aurais rêvé avoir dans ta mention _« très bien »_ du Bac, tu ne lâchais pas. Mais tu le voyais, que ce type, il aurait pu t'en mettre une, K.O dès les premières gifles – même pas les poings – qu'il était monstrueusement baraqué, et que tu n'avais aucune chance face à lui, mais rien à faire.

Tu ne lâchais pas ta tablette.

Parce que c'était un besoin.

Ils te demandèrent ton nom. Celui aux cheveux mi-longs avait l'air peut-être plus patient que son frère. Comme tu n'avais pas su répondre tout de suite, ils ont répété. Alors tu n'avais pu répondre qu'un faible _« J-J-J-Je suis... heu... hum.. un... Kevin Tran »_

Il s'étaient échangés un regard complice et c'est à ce moment là que tu avais eu l'impression d'être très très stupide, et que cette sensation était vraiment très désagréable.

En t'aidant à te relever, ils t'avaient sourit mais toi, tu t'en fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient te faire, tu gardais précieusement la tablette serrée contre ton cœur.

Et c'est en marchant vers la demeure que tu sentis alors que, finalement, ça n'en en finirai pas, cette histoire, tu le pressentais, qu'au contraire, elle ne faisait que commencer, et une pointe de regret naquit en toi.

Parce que, l'air de rien, tu savais que, indéniablement, c'était foutu maintenant, les révisions du Bac.


End file.
